


Sanguine

by KuriKoer



Category: Mob City
Genre: Established, Exploration, Loyalty, M/M, Medical issues, Scars, Slash, canon event mentioned, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5418398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuriKoer/pseuds/KuriKoer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wound is closed now and Ben is curious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanguine

The first time Ben kissed his throat, it was three months after. There were still stitches along the road, 'the open highway' Sid called it, darkly amused. Ben's lips pressed right under his Adam's apple, where the cut had been more shallow. Sid hissed, and Ben pulled back.

"Does it hurt?"

"No." Sid's voice was steady. It didn't hurt, much. Sid was only worried it would. He was far less stoic back then than he is now. He knew it was *going* to hurt, but everything hurt these days, and Ben's lips were back at his throat, fluttering over pulse, then returning to the scar.

The next kiss fell on his sternum, right in the middle, where the knife had scratched bone, and this *did* hurt, despite the painkillers he steadily refused to take enough of. He didn't like the numb feeling they gave him. He preferred the sting of soft lips catching on the jagged edges of the wound.

More soft kisses trailed further, to where the skin stretched and the knife went in deeper, landscape littered with stitches and iodine stains. Sid glanced at the ceiling, as if ready for prayer.

Sid didn't pray. He looked back down at the top of Ben's head, looked back down and Ben looked up at him with blue, blue eyes, concerned eyes.

"Go on," Sid said, rough and breathless.

Ben lowered his head, peppering small kisses around Sid's bellybutton, where the knife skirted curiously a few millimeters to the left, leaving the dent strangely unharmed. Ben laved his tongue over it, then dipped in. Sid gasped, laughed unexpectedly, felt himself twitch on the way to sit up, double over.

*That* hurt. Bending still hurt - the curvature of spine pulling on stitches and unhealed skin - and laughing hurt even more, happened rarely these days. Sid fell back down against the pillows, breathless for a different reason. Ben pulled back, breath ghosting warm and damp along the sensitive, soft skin where Sid's treasure trail zigzagged and was torn beyond repair. The comforting feeling of his warmth disappeared before it reached Sid's cock, and Ben was sitting up, moving away.

Sid gasped for breath to squeeze out words. "I've known you to be many things, Benjamin Siegel, but a pricktease was never one of them."

Ben reached hesitantly and grasped his cock in a loose grip. "I don't wanna hurt you," he said seriously, uncertainly, and Sid had the feeling it was the first time Ben Siegel had ever uttered those words in that sequence.

"You won't," he promised hotly, voice rough over the words he knew to be a lie.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=6tDyk_ZGJCc#t=56


End file.
